1. Field of the Invention
In reconstructing engine failures, it is very advantageous to have certain fault codes stored in a section of memory that cannot be erased by any unauthorized service tool. The present invention relates to a method to permanently log emissions related faults in memory of an electronic controller of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Goodwin, U.S. Pat. No. 7,158,978 discloses a computerized record keeping system and method using a network to keep records that cannot be erased by a user thereby guaranteeing the accuracy of records kept with the system, a client computer system contacts through a computer network, and a server system which stores a client database accessible by a password. The client system can review, search and add records to the database. The client database on the server system is automatically backed up to avoid inadvertent loss of records or data. Once a record is entered into the server system through a client system, it is permanently stored in the server system as part of the client database. While a client may enter a modified record, the original record is always maintained and is displayed with the now modified record.
Streichsbier, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,079 discloses an apparatus that performs simultaneous data monitoring, logging and controlling of the state of the system. The apparatus includes at least one system sensor that provides a sensor data signal corresponding to system characteristic of which the sensor is detecting, a memory that stores data and program instructions and at least one output port that provides an output signal to the system and the microprocessor that receives the sensor data and executes the program instructions to monitor and log data corresponding to the data signal received from the system sensor and to provide system controlled data to the output port.